


my boyfriend, my boyfriend, and me

by HolyMakkirel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Smoking, Taako Hooks Up His Boyfriends, Threesome - M/M/M, emotional honesty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMakkirel/pseuds/HolyMakkirel
Summary: taako gives his boyfriends a little push to get closer together. spoiler: it works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic ever so if i formatted things wrong or if theres etiquette stuff i missed out on/should know please inform me. anyway these three are gay and the magnitz side of it is underexplored so here's me exploring it enjoy

“Call me in 3 minutes, okay?”

“3 minutes?” Lup sounded confused. “How do you know it’ll take you 3 minutes?”

“Trust me, Lulu-”

“Usually don’t, Taataa.”

“-well, do this time. Please. My boys are predictable. When I hang up, count down from 3 minutes. We’ll be exactly where I think we will.”

“ _ Aaalright _ , but if this goes wrong I WILL be laughing at you for it.”

“You laugh at everything all the time anyway. Just call me. Love you.” Three minutes. Taako heard Magnus’ bored groaning in the other room and hung up. She wouldn’t be too mad; He knew she loved him too. 

In a different way, he knew that about Magnus and Kravitz, who were probably sitting around on his couches not talking to each other. Two months in this relationship, and they still hadn’t really grown on each other like Taako hoped they would. He knew they were cool with each other, considering how buddy-buddy they got on the longer nights out, and he’d caught them checking eachother out, but they never really seemed to click. He’d hoped eventually their triad would even out instead of just being two bros sharing a boyfriend, and he had a plan to nudge them along. He took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt til his chest was bare, then opened the door from his bedroom to the living room. 

Two minutes. Magnus was eating cheese puffs with a pair of chopsticks. Kravitz looked exasperated, but only in a playful way. “Please make him stop.” Kravitz spoke through a hand held in mock disgust. 

“I don’t wanna get my hands greasy! I need ‘em clean, in case he wants me to use ‘em, Krav.” Magnus put the chopsticks in the bowl, setting it on the table and eyeing Taako up and down. “Considering his get-up I think it may be coming sooner than expected.”

Taako sighed. He stepped out of the room, kicking his foot up behind him and leaning against the wall arms crossed. “You two make a cute couple.” he said through grinning lips. “You’re like form meets function.”  
Neither of them responded at first, both just smiling as they looked him over from his casual braid to his open top to his lacy panties to his knee-high socks. Kravitz stood slow, with a smooth  “You know I’ve got both,” followed by Magnus jolting to his feet saying “M-Me too, obviously.” Kravitz looked smug at that, and with his little lead got to reach Taako first and put his arm up on the wall beside him and moving in until he and Taako were sharing breaths. Falling behind, Magnus only got to lean close by the doorframe. Taako noticed, and smiled at Magnus first to throw him a bone before turning to Kravitz. He slid past Magnus, twirling into the room with a tug on the bigger man’s collar before stepping in cooing “Get the lights, will you, Krav?” With a grin to his frowning co-boyfriend, Magnus stepped in pulling off his shirt as Kravitz followed up unbuttoning his top. And then, the bright light of the bulbs was replaced with the soft glow of whatever shone in through the window that evening.

One minute. Taako found his way to the bed with ease, stepping over his discarded pants and laying down with ease. Magnus, however, found himself stepping into them and hopping around for a few seconds trying to kick them off before stopping, kicking his shoes off, taking off his pants, and leaving them intertwined with Taako’s on the floor. Stumbling a little, he laid just past him on the bed in his boxers and his plain white socks, pulling close for a kiss that turned into a light makeout.

Forty-five seconds. Much better at seeing in the dark, Kravitz closed the door behind him and tossed his shirt to the floor, making his way to the bed and throwing off his shoes and pants along the way. Laying behind Taako in his black tank and briefs and pressing very obviously against his butt, he wrapped his arms over his chest and began to kiss at his shoulders and neck. Through panting breaths, Taako forced out a taunting “Now now, Krav… let Maggie have his turn.” Kravitz could FEEL Magnus’ smug grin through Taako’s head.

Thirty seconds. Magnus pulled Taako and Kravitz pushed with him, the three of them becoming a mess of arms and legs, sharing heat and pooling kisses all over Taako’s face and collar. Magnus let go and Taako turned away for a second, giving Kravitz a passionate five seconds before retreating onto Magnus’ lap. He felt a pressing against his ass, and hoped Magnus wasn’t  _ too _ excited already. Fifteen seconds. Kravitz pulled himself up, straddling Magnus’ thighs and sandwiching Taako between two strong chests. Finding their roles reversed, Magnus began to pull at Taako’s shirt, taking it off his shoulders and kissing at his now-exposed back. Kravitz, meanwhile, took part in passionate mouth to mouth as Taako’s delicate but deliberate hands pulled up at his tank top, parting only to get the fabric past his face and coming right back to pressing lips. Taako (hoped he) knew what was coming, and knew he had to play it smart to keep things seeming natural.

Five seconds. Magnus’ hands had nearly unbuttoned his shirt.

Four. Kravitz leaned in even harder.

Three.  _ “Okay, Lup.”  _ he thought.

Two.  _ “Please come through.” _

One. 

Then it shot out. The loud, blaring saxophone that opened Carly Rae Jepsen’s  _ Run Away With Me _ . Taako’s ringtone.  _ Oh, thank goodness. _

Taako pushed away from Magnus and pushed Kravitz away from himself. “Sorry, boys,” he said with a grin hidden by the darkness. “I’ll try to take it quickly. Play nice while I’m away, okay? Feel free to keep going without me.” He pretended to pick up, throwing out “Hello”s and other pleasantries until he’d left the room.  _ Then _ he picked up.

“Good timing?” asked Lup on the other end.

Taako sighed. “I hope so.” He sat against the wall, close enough to hear whatever went on inside. “If they don’t hook up now, I don’t think they’re gonna hook up ever.”

“Well then,” giggled Lup. “I never thought I’d say this, but I hope your boyfriends fuck tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magnus and kravitz have a moment

Magnus looked at Kravitz. It wasn’t that he was specifically trying to look at Kravitz, but he was still looking where Taako was and there was significantly less Taako there and significantly more Kravitz just past it. His eyes had been mostly closed so far, but they’d begun to adjust to the dim lightning, which didn’t help make out any of his features considering he was facing away from the window and looked more like a silhouette of himself than anything. Magnus was a bit confused where to go from here. ‘Play nice while I’m away, okay?’ What did that even mean?

“So…”

Kravitz was a lot less confused. He looked at the headboard over Magnus’ shoulder, not really feeling the whole eye contact thing right now. Mags had gotten his turn to make out, and Krav was a little bitter that his got interrupted. It didn’t help that Magnus caught the full golden glow shining through the window and it only reminded Kravitz of every time he’d seen him and thought “Damn, he’s looking good today.” The occasional glances he cast over Magnus’ torso were pulled towards the defined, but clearly pudgy arms; broad shoulders, dorky sideburns; but most prominently, his shadow cast right along Magnus’ chest that felt like an outline to lay on. He turned his whole upper body, looking to the door, trying to keep his eyes away. One thing did confuse him, though. ‘Feel free to keep going without me.’ Had they ever?

“So.”

The way the glow hit Kravitz’ profile, Magnus couldn’t help but appreciate how handsome he was. Strong jaw, sharp cheeks, hair tied back catching the light… he looked almost like a model. The bed was big enough for three, but Magnus was sitting in the middle of it and it did discourage any headboard sharing. Scooting over, he pet the pillow beside him, not really expecting anything to happen between him and Kravitz just then. Krav raised the eyebrow Mags couldn’t see, surprised as always by his nonchalance, and took a seat beside him, pulling the blanket up over his legs so they were both covered up to the waist.

Outside, Taako and Lup were gossipping on the phone. She would ask what he heard, he would tell her to shut up so he could listen, she wouldn’t, he’d mute her, repeat. All said, he had no idea what was going on; they were audibly shuffling the sheets, but that could mean anything from rawing each other to pillowtalk to shaking hands and getting up. He suddenly realized that this was a little creepy, and stepped away to recline on the couch. Whatever they were doing in there was none of his business, despite how much he wanted it to be.

“He’s been gone a while, huh?” Magnus turned his head away a little as he spoke.

“Suuuuure has.” Kravitz glanced towards him, noting the very prominent traps and collarbone.

“What… what do we do now?”

“I think he wanted us to… keep going without him?”

“Oh. Right.” Neither of them said anything for a while. Magnus was the one loud enough to continue. “So… should we?”

“I… dunno.” A much shorter pause. “Read any good books lately?” Kravitz was very not good at small talk.

“N-not really.” Magnus hadn’t read a book since high school. “I’ve been playin’ lots of Monster Hunter, though.”

“That’s cool, that’s cool.” Kravitz had no idea what Monster Hunter was. He hoped this next pause would be even shorter.

It wasn’t. Magnus stayed turned away, and Kravitz’ gaze turned downwards a little realizing how empty it all felt without Taako here. The golden brilliance from the street outside had been replaced with the hollow white glow of the moonlight as they both laid silently under the window’s cast. Day to day they were close and friendly, but why was it so hard to be friends in the dark? They were both Taako’s boyfriend, sure, but why did it feel like something was missing when they were just that? He was getting far too deep in his feelings considering that Taako could walk back in at any time soon and spare them all this mess. He opened his mouth to speak again, trying to lighten the mood: “Listen to anything go-”

“What are we, Kravitz?” Magnus’ interjection was abrupt, and Kravitz looked down all the way to his lap. Magnus continued before he had an answer. “It’s great when we hang out, and you’re great to talk to, and we’ve had some great times in bed, but every time it’s been great between us... Taako’s been between us too. I know you probably weren’t… expecting a talk like this tonight, and I know I’m not the best at serious emotional honesty, but I need to know. Who are we to each other when Taako’s not in the room?”

“The three of us, Mags…” Kravitz closed his eyes to think for a moment. “I’m not sure how to do what we’ve been doing. It’s not like I’ve ever done anything like it before. I don’t know if we’re all boyfriends, or if we’re Taako’s boyfriends, or whatever. And I don’t know what he wants us to be doing to each other that doesn’t involve him.”

“Dude, have you met Taako?” Magnus turned with a weak grin. “He’s definitely not the type who wants both of us undyingly devoted to him alone while he gets to have us both. He even told me it was cool if I wanted to see other people while we were together. Don’t worry about what he wants.” With that, he grabbed Kravitz’ wrist and looked him right where his eyes ended up after he turned in shock. “What do you want?”  
Kravitz’ jaw dropped a little, and he was glad it was dark because losing his composure wasn’t something he often did. Collecting himself, he began to speak. “I’ve always thought I just wanted Taako. He’s so… wonderful, I was always happy just to have him. But I’m starting to realize that maybe I can do better than happy.”

He leaned in closer, with some hesitation. He knew it was weird to hesitate bathed in moonlight, almost naked, holding hands with a sorta-partner in the middle of a moment of confidence, but he hesitated nonetheless. “I could do to be happier.”

As the city lights beyond the window fell randomly into place and bathed the two in gold again, they felt for the first time as though they were sharing a moment. Not one where Taako did something cute and they watched, and not one when they both did something cute for Taako, and not one where they decided to playfully one-up each other for Taako’s attention. Just a moment where their lips were sharing breaths, and Magnus was happy with Kravitz, where Kravitz was happy with Magnus.

And then the door flew open, and Taako strutted in pretending to be annoyed. “UGH, family, am I right?” He closed the door behind him.

“So, boys! What’d I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats all i got for now folks back again soon i hope


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini chapter because i felt like this needed to break here i'm literally still writing the rest of it

It took a while to wind down. Magnus and Kravitz only just barely answered Taako’s question (much to Lup’s disappointment when she pressed him for details later), passing over it and inviting him back into bed to get going. Still, it wasn’t hard for Taako to sense that something had changed; the night they shared after he came back through the door felt… different, compared to their usual fare. Magnus and Kravitz traded sneaky glances over Taako’s shoulder, knowing looks that they didn’t think he’d notice. Kisses from one, reaching past Taako’s body and landing on the other’s; not something that had never happened, but never with such passion and frequency. As strange as it sounded, Taako was happy to not be feeling those lips right then if it meant the two had finally caught on.

Kravitz and Magnus had put their clothes back on, while Taako had changed his underwear considering how damp his last pair had gotten. He had his shirt back on, but with none of the buttons done, leaving his front bare as the three lounged around in his living room. Kravitz sat straight up in an armchair while Magnus laid across a couch with Taako resting on the side of it by his legs. While he and Magnus were basically sharing the couch, he could tell that the eye contact was almost entirely between his boyfriends. 

“So, fellas…” he tried to suppress his smugness. “You seem awfully happy. Did you have that much fun while I was on the phone?”

Magnus sat up, launching himself forward and wrapping his arms around Taako, trapping him between his chest and the armrest. He smiled down at him, dropping a casual “We just talked” before planting a kiss on forehead and turning his arm-prison into a soft hug.

“Well, what about?”

Kravitz stretched with a hearty breath. “Oh, y’know. Small talk. Like what the coolest weapon is, and stuff.” Taako knew Magnus didn’t read and Kravitz didn’t play video games.

“It’s an axe, by the way,” Chimed Magnus.

“A scythe, obviously.” Retorted Kravitz.

“I mean, they’re both big blades on sticks. Maybe you two have more in common than I thought.” mused Taako. This felt good to him. It felt normal, except usually these moments made him feel like he was holding the men he loved back, and that definitely did  _ not _ feel good to him. This time, it felt like they were… looser with each other. Their banter felt airy, almost like when they talked to him. Their tone had changed, not quite to “boyfriends” tone but much closer. “ _ Baby steps,”  _ he thought.  _ “Baby steps.” _

The night didn’t go on much longer. Taako kissed Magnus goodbye, and Taako kissed Kravitz goodbye, and Magnus almost kissed Kravitz goodbye but stepped out on reflex before parsing that he could. Kravitz noticed, and was a little bit disappointed considering he thought the big dork was about to take initiative. He got in his car, lit a cigarette, and was lost in thought for a moment before deciding this wasn’t the time for that. A few attempts at turning the car on, however, revealed that his engine had other plans and a quick inspection of the battery made it abundantly clear that it was dead. With a long drag of his cigarette, he mulled over where he was gonna find a ride in the AMs.

“Fuck.” he said, softly.

“Why’re you still here?” said Magnus from behind, who somehow snuck up on him despite being roughly as quiet as a bear.

“FUCK!” he said less softly, dropping his cigarette. “You can’t sneak up on me like that, Mags!”

“Sorry, sorry!” apologized Magnus, before looking over Kravitz’ shoulder. “Dead battery?”

Kravitz took several breaths and stomped out the cig, regaining his composure. “Yea. You wouldn’t happen to have spare jumpers?”  
“Can’t help you there, chief, but I can do you one better.” Like an absolute nerd, he gestured towards his car. “I don’t mind dropping you off.”  
“Magnus. We live on opposite ends of the city.”

“I know, so we better get going unless you want me to get home after sunrise!” Without waiting for an answer, he made his way towards his car. Kravitz sighed and followed, knowing how insistent the oaf was about helping the people he cared for. “Mags!” he yelled across the parking lot.

“What?”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mostly setup for the next bit if i don't upload another little chapter within ~3 hours i am deeply embarrassed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> theres a lot of frank ocean references in this one but its all background content so dont worry too much about it

“Frank Ocean, by the way.” Magnus started up his car, connecting his phone to the bluetooth.

Kravitz was confused. “What? What about him?”

“Back in bed. You were gonna ask me what I’d been listening to recently, and I cut you off. Frank Ocean. I’ve had Blonde on repeat all week. I know it’s old, but it just kinda came back up a while ago and I haven’t been able to shake it.” Magnus had felt rude since he interrupted. Kravitz had absolutely no memory of even starting to ask until just now.

“It’s a good album.” Kravitz put his seatbelt in as  _ Godspeed _ came on. Patting down his pockets, he pulled out his cigs and looked to Magnus for approval.

“Yea, sure, just do it out the window. Those’ll kill you, y’know.”

“I don’t fear the reaper.” Kravitz lit his cig, rolling the window down as the car began to move. For a while, neither of them spoke, not out of awkwardness but just because there was nothing to say. Halfway through  _ Solo _ , Kravitz broke the silence.

“I caught you peeking at me when we were with Taako. Is that supposed to mean something?” His words were taunting, but his tone was flirty.

Magnus laughed. “Is it weird to look at the guy you’re having a threesome with?” 

“I think that depends on if he’s your boyfriend or your boyfriend’s boyfriend.”

The mood dropped slightly. “Tushy.”

Kravitz frowned. “Touché?”

“Oh, right.”  _ Self Control _ came on, and Magnus’ hands were too busy driving to change it. “Sorry, this isn’t very good fun driving music.” Kravitz let out a single laugh, mostly in acknowledgement instead of amusement, and finished his cig.

Magnus’ car had no ashtray, but he was too preoccupied to care about littering and he threw it to the road. “Back there, at Taako’s. You said...  _ a lot _ . How long have you been thinking about that?”

“Honestly, I may not have realized it when I started. For a long time, you were just some dude who was dating the same guy as me, and then suddenly you became a part of my life. It hit a point where if you and Taako broke up it’d devastate me. I think from there I started to pick up on all the things he liked about you and… maybe… started to like them?” he paused to think. “It’s like you said. I was happy. I don’t need to tell you how good Taako is. But sometimes Taako’s not around, and I don’t even get to hang out with you as a friend those times because we don’t talk unless he’s involved. And usually I’m cool with it! I just hang out with Carey or Killian or whoever else. But sometimes I wanna hang out and get to know you better, and we never really… do.”

Kravitz looked out the window at the dark city outside, illuminated by the occasional lamp or building where the residents stayed up too late. He heard the rushing of air outside the window over the soft, fading vocals of  _ Self Control _ . He tasted the smoke he took into his lungs off the cigarette he didn’t even realize he’d lit. Most tangibly, he felt the hesitation in Magnus’ voice, the fear that he was saying too much or coming on too strong. And as the first riff on  _ Ivy  _ came in, he held the cigarette out the window and turned to Magnus’ moonlit, anxious face.

“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?”

The car veered almost imperceptibly as Magnus’ eyes went wide for a moment and his arms tensed. Kravitz could see the worry flow out of him as in a slowed-down instance his expression changed from lost and afraid to confused but reassured. 

He continued, laughing out his words. “I’m serious! I saw a side of you tonight that I don’t think I’ve seen before! I think I may have gotten a peek at the side you show Taako. I wanna get to know him better.”

Magnus turned onto Kravitz street, and seeing that it was a clear road he turned ever so slightly towards his passenger with a tiny but growing smirk. “Sure. Yes. Of course.” He made his way to the front of the building, stopping the car and looking right into the beady black eyes across the gear shift. “I would love to go out tomorrow.”

“Perfect. It’s a date.” Kravitz leaned over and gave Magnus a deep, soft kiss. “Thanks for the ride,” he said as he stepped out. When his back was turned, he grinned a _ really _ dorky grin. “Goodnight, Mags.” 

Magnus was a little stunned. “N-night night, Krav…”

It was four in the morning and he was at least 45 minutes from his house without traffic, but he was happy. With  _ Nikes _ in the background, he began the long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally the moment that inspired me to write this so i may not do much more beyond like a wrap up chapter honestly i am a little attached so idk maybe ill explore it some more who knows! enjoy yall


End file.
